The First Meeting Between Nico and Sadie
by mathinscience
Summary: My view on the first meeting between Nico di Angelo and Sadie Kane. This is my first Fanfic. Rated T. Rating could change.
1. Big Puffs of Fur CAN Be Scary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Kane Chronicles. **

**This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it isn't that good**

**THIS IS A LINE ***********************************************************************************

S

A

D

I

E

Life is so boring.

I mean, what's the point in preparing for a fight when it's most likely not going to come?There's no point.

Brookline House has been preparing for_ days_ for the great battle against Apophis. But when we finally get a sign he's rising? He doesn't rise. Not that I want him to rise, of course, that's horrible. It's just, I can't stay in one place for too long. I need to explore. The tension is killing me. What's worse, I haven't seen Dad, Mom, or _Anubis_, for gods sake. Not since Carter and I went searching for Ra. I'm telling you, _I need to get out of here. _So I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Time to take a visit to Manhattan.

"Carter!" I called. Where was that lump of a brother when you need him? Then again, Zia had just come back from the 1st Nome, so he was most likely welcoming her. Ugh. The thought of what they might be doing sends shivers down my back. On second thought, maybe I won't tell him where I'm going.

I grumbled to myself, heading out the door. Snow was melting, so I wasn't surprised when a drop a water landed in my eye as I was looking up. Still, it wasn't pleasant. No, what really startled me was the chuckle I heard behind me.

"Anubis?" I asked. For those of you who are wondering, I guess I do have a _teeny tiny _crush on Anubis. But don't tell Carter that, or gods forbid, Anubis himself. I shook my head as I turned around. Hathor must be messing around with my mind.

But when I turned to look, nobody was there! Now that I think about it, the chuckle didn't even sound human. I barely had enough time to process the thought when a huge black fur ball pounced on me. But don't let the description deceive you. Mark my words, it was a _very scary _fur ball.

I cursed in Ancient Egyptian. I shall not disclose what I said, for fear of the ears of those nearby. But let me tell you, even _I _didn't know that I knew those words.

Somewhere next to me I heard someone curse in, was that _Greek?_ Now I was too confused to speak. But my confusion was enough time for that fur ball to scratch at me. I jumped aside at the last second. I grabbed my staff and wand from the Duat, and was about to blast the monster into itty bitty pieces of monster, but someone beat me to it. The monster's form wavered, eventually disappearing all together. I looked to see who killed the monster, and my jaw dropped open.

The boy looked about my age, 13, with long black hair, and blackish-brownish eyes. His skin might have been at one point the color of an olive, but it was currently pale. So pale it was almost white. I knew it couldn't be, but I had to ask anyway.

"Anubis?" I asked again. The boy scowled.

"No", he said. "Nico di Angelo."

**THIS IS A LINE************************************************************************************

**Soooo... What ya think?**

**Please let me know! **


	2. Nico di Angelo

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians,**** nor ****The Kane Chronicles.**

**This is my first Fanfic.**

**THIS IS A LINE*****************************************************************************************

**Recap: **

**The boy scowled.**

"**No", he said. "Nico di Angelo."**

S

A

D

I

E

You know what's just plain sad? Thinking your lifetime (well maybe not _lifetime_) crush has just saved you when he wasn't supposed to, and finding out your savior was a complete stranger. And you feel stupid and rotten. That's how I felt. Stupid and rotten. I can't believe I thought this boy was _Anubis _of all people. _I_ should know. I snapped back to attention at the boy's voice.

"Well?'

He was still wearing a scowl, and it wasn't helping with my mood. So, me being me, I snapped.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! COULDN'T YOU HAVE SEEN I WAS PERFECTLY FINE BY MYSELF?" I screamed. I am proud to say the boy's scowl faltered, and he blinked. Then took a step backwards. And another step. And another… Well, you get the idea. But it was a well thought out plan because I was slowly advancing on him, until his back was pressed up against a wall. I kept on advancing. I was going to let rip another scream of anger when I noticed a smirk on his face. Looking down, I realized I was pressed right up against him, chest to chest. Blushing, I quickly backed off. The boy was still smirking while he peeled himself off the wall. It took all of my self-control not to punch him until he cried for mercy. I scowled at him.

"Why don't we talk about this in a civilized manner?"

I didn't realize the question was directed at me. Still scowling, I nodded my head.

"Excellent."

The boy started walking towards a graveyard. I perked up. Maybe I would see Anubis. I'm not one to admit these sorts of things, but I was in need of some support. When we reached the graveyard, I looked around for Anubis, but didn't see him. The boy walked to a gravestone and sat down. He patted the gravestone next to him, gesturing to sit down. I remained standing.

"Now", he said, "let's start over with the introductions. My name is Nico. Nico di Angelo. And you are?..."

I scowled again. "Sadie", I said. "Sadie Kane." Suddenly, I felt all of the energy rush out of me. I collapsed to the ground. Nico rushed over to me, checking to see if I was all right. I felt my vision going dark, and I had a headache the size of the universe. The last thing I heard was Nico's voice, swearing.

"Shit."


	3. What sort of ba trip is this?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor The Kane Chronicles**

**This is my first fanfic. Sorry about how short my previous chapters were! **

**THIS IS SUCH AN EPIC LINE*******************************************************************

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I faded into darkness. I couldn't move. There were voices speaking, and I realized they were Anubis and my father. Anubis was saying something; it sounded like he said my name and Nico's. I heard his voice turn scornful when he mentioned Nico. What the Ra was that supposed to mean?

Dad was trying to soothe Anubis. Wait, soothe? Since when did Anubis need soothing? Since now apparently. I heard Anubis speak again.

"... Can't afford to lose her Lord Orisis, to that...", his voice faded off. Then I heard my father speak.

"... Her choice..." What was that supposed to mean? I was about to test out my screaming abilities, when an image faded into view. I then realized it was what was happening while I was taking a little trip with my _ba. _I saw Nico and Anubis speaking together. Their voices faded in.

"... What are you getting at, _dog_?" Ouch. If there's one thing I know, Anubis _detests_ being called "dog".

"I'm telling you to keep away from Sadie. If you so much lay your grimy paws on her-", he was cut off.

"Just what are you getting at?" Good point Nico. What _was_ Anubis getting at? I was just about to try to move, when I felt a tugging to my gut, and blacked out _again. _

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

I was pacing nervously in front of Ammit. When will Lord Orisis call for me? I thought about the nerve of that son of Hades to smirk at Sadie. I'm sure if he knew who she was, he wouldn't have dared to challenge her anger. I heard Lord Orisis. With a sigh, I teleported into the throne room.

"Anubis", Lord Orisis called, "What do you think of that son of Hades?" Uh-oh. I should have seen this coming.

"Well, Lord Orisis, I don't approve of him testing Lady Kane's anger", I replied.

"Mm", Lord Orisis responded. "And what about my daughter?" I felt all of my worries for Sadie boil up with my hatred for _Nico. _

"I can't afford to lose her Lord Orisis, to that scum from _Hades_", I muttered.

"I understand, Anubis", Lord Orisis said. "But it's her choice to trust him or not. However, if it will calm you, feel free to go talk to him."

"Thank you Lord Orisis", I said. And I teleported to the graveyard.

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

Crap. That's all I can think. I mean, what would _you _do with a beautiful girl passed out in your arms?

All I had wanted to do was go out and see Brookline. I know that we demigods aren't allowed there, but curiosity won out. Then, I saw a girl. A _hot _girl. Being attacked by a hellhound. Now, if you see a hot girl being attacked by a hellhound, what would _you_ do? Well, me being a demigod, I decided to help out. And after I helped out, do you think any thanks even _came_ my way? Nope. Well, that would be expected with mortals of course, but I could tell this girl _wasn't _normal. Not when carrying a staff and wand. Trust me, I've seen enough staffs from the Hecate cabin to know.

Before I knew it, I was pressed against a wall with the girl pressed right up to me. I couldn't help noticing her chest was right against mine. Of course, I had to smirk, causing her to back up and blush. Then she frowned. I decided to take the calmer approach, and lead her to a graveyard. I couldn't help but notice her perk up. I sat down on a gravestone, and patted the stone next to me. She remained standing. Part of me was upset, the other part angry I was upset over a _girl. _I hate hormones. I decided to introduce myself first, since the girl wasn't going to go first anytime soon. After introductions, I notice she looked faint. Next thing I know, she fainted.

It took a while to process I had lept forward, and caught her in my arms. I quickly set her down on the ground. I saw a shimmer out of the corner of one of my eyes, and turned around to see what it was. My jaw fell open.

There was a boy that looked about sixteen. But that wasn't the scary part. What freaked me out was he looked exactly the same as me. He was glaring.

"Um, who are you?" I managed to choke out. He kept on glaring.

"Anubis", he replied. "Egyptian God of Funerals."

"Okay..." I trailed off. What did this "god" want with me?

As is he had read my mind, he said, "I just wanted to warn you. Back off from Sadie. Don't you even think about _touching_ her. Of course, you already did that." his eyes looked over to where I had set Sadie down. All of a sudden, I recognized this, _Anubis. _Also know as the _dog_ or jackal.

"What are you getting at _dog_?" Whoops. The _dog _looked angry. He growled.

"I'm telling you to keep away from Sadie. If you so much lay your grimy paws on her-", I cut him off.

"Just what are you getting at?" Somewhere behind me, Sadie groaned. Anubis gave me one more glare before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I turned around. And Sadie sat up.

**THIS IS THE FINAL EPIC LINE OF THE CHAPTER******************************************

**Was this okay? Please let me know!**


	4. What the heck? letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians, ****nor ****The Kane Chronicles.**

**This is my first fanfic.**

**OMIGOSHOMIGOSH IT'S ANOTHER EPIC LINE!*************************************************************

**S**

**A  
>D<strong>

**I**

**E**

Uhggg… Where am I? Wait, Anubis? Nico? Dad? Oh.

"Looks like someone's up", a certain person commented.

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up." Nico snorted. Oh, why had I said that? I knew he wasn't going to.

"Not going to happen anytime soon", said Nico. Well didn't I tell you? "Tell me, who is this Anubis? He gave me a little *cough* visit while you were conked out." I frowned. I know, I seemed to be frowning a lot lately. Wait, didn't I already say that? Blame it on memory loss.

I was wondering if my _ba_ vision was true, but Nico mentioning Anubis's visit proved it. Well, and also the fact that there was a scent of Ammit in the air. And I highly doubt it came from Nico. My "peaceful" thoughts were interrupted by Nico.

"No hiding it now. I know all about you little Egyptians. You might as well know I am Greek. Nico di Angelo, Prince of the Underworld, at your service." He gave a little mock bow. Wait, _"little Egyptians"_? He was _soooo_ going to pay for that. Then I realized he _wanted_ me to get angry. After what happened last time, off course most boys would want a girl like that *cough* *me* *cough* to get angry. So I decided to punish him a little by staying calm. A flash of anger flashed across his face (does that make _any_ sense?) for a second, and I was worried. Then it disappeared just as fast. I sighed and stood up. Who _knew_ the ground could actually be uncomfortable? Not me of course. I never rolled around like someone I could mention.

"Well, you found out about us. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home before my brother personally murders me. Not that I believe he can. But I still don't want him angry. Then, there is the matter of Bast of course…" I trailed off.

"Who said you were going anywhere?"

"I did."

"Well, I didn't say you could go, did I?"

And I have to ask for your permission because…?"

"Umm, umm, well, you see-"

"Oh, I am completely capable of seeing. A good day to you too." And I stalked off.

**N  
>I<br>C  
>O<strong>

Oh boy. I just made a huge fool of myself. Next thing you know, I'm going to be having a little chat with _dog_ again. Joy.

But I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Percy always says I'm too compulsive. Was that why? I don't think it was. Then why did Sadie stalk off? Was it my appearance? *checks appearance* I don't look_ that_ bad, do I? Then again, _dog_ was sort of suggesting that he and Sadie had some sort romance going on, and I do resemble him. But Sadie thought I was Anubis, sorry _dog_ when she first saw me. Why do I care about this anyway? I don't have a crush on Sadie, do I? Well, she is a little pretty. What am I think! She's Egyptian, and I'm Greek. We weren't meant to be together. Then again, Annabeth keeps on talking about Egyptian gods aren't allowed to have love affairs with mortals. Whoops. Just forget I just said that. _Someone_ might kill me.

I slowly stumbled out of the graveyard. My steps were slow. Even though this was the first time I had ever met her, Sadie had left an impression on me. I couldn't get her out of my mind. Now, get this straight, I am not a boy who thinks about a girl 24/7 *cough* *Percy* *cough*. This feeling of liking someone was foreign. I sort of liked Thalia, but only as a sister. So, it only made sense that I messed up in front of Sadie. But I was still embarrassed. What boy would want to embarrass himself in front of his dream girl? None. This girl was everything I expected her to be. She was smart, pretty, witty, and has a sharp tongue. All I can hope for now is to bump into her sometime later. I shadow traveled back to Camp Half-blood.

**OMG IT'S ANOTHER EPIC LINE***************************************************************************

"Nico!" I heard someone call. "Wait up!" Ugh. Why, oh why, did the "great" Percy Jackson have to show up when he did? Percy stopped running, panting. Woah dude. What happened to your high tolerance of running?

"Nico", Percy panted, "where, were, you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Somewhere", I replied. I started walking off.

"Where's somewhere?"

"Somewhere." Percy growled.

"You aren't giving me a straight answer!"

"And I should because…?"

"Otherwise I'll send Clarisse after you!"

"Ha. Fat chance. She hats your guts."

"How about Annabeth?" I gulped

"I umm… Oh sorry, I need to go!" And I sprinted off.

**P**

**E  
>R<br>C  
>Y<strong>

What was up with Nico? He was sure acting strangely. He was acting as is he broke a rule, and was going to get a beating. Well, he has broken lots of rules in the past, but this time I'm serious. What's the matter with Nico? I should ask Chiron.

**N**

**I**

**C**

**O**

Whew. That was close. A little to close for my liking. I decided not to tell anyone about the Egyptians yet.

As I walked into my cabin, I noticed a note on my bed. I read it, and my jaw dropped open. This is what it said:

_Dear Demigods,_

_It has been decided that three people will be sent to study a bit about the mortal world. Perhaps to also see if there is anything strange going on. These selected people will be going to school in Brookline. Two will be summer camp students, and one will be a year rounder. If the selected Demigods have any problems, please see me._

_Chiron_

_The chosen Demigods are:_

_Percy Jackson_

_Annabeth Chase_

_**Nico di Angelo.**_


	5. Brooklyn? Since when could we go?

**Hey guys, **

**I'm really, really sorry for not updating in such a long time. I know not many people read this story, but I still feel horrible for not updating. Because of this, I'm going to do my best to write a long chapter. I hope you like it!**

**I only own the plot. **

**I DO NOT HAVE THE ENERGY TO CALL THIS AN EPIC LINE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Nico P.O.V.**

Wait. That doesn't make any sense. We demigods are absolutely forbidden to go into Brookline. Why change the rules now? It seems as if someone is out to get me. Yeah, so who cares? Maybe I _was_ walking a little too close to the border. But I didn't cross it! It is possible that somebody believes that I would actually _cross_ the border. But that sounds more like Thalia. Wait. Maybe it does sound like me.

People say I _like_ Thalia. As in _like, like. _I always denied it. Ok, maybe there was one point when I had a feeling of romance for her. And maybe if she wasn't part of the Hunters I would have really fallen for her. But other than that, I've never felt any more affection for her than I would of Bianca. Even though Zeus and Hades aren't exactly the best of buds.

But now that I've met Sadie, I can't get her out of my mind. The only thing that keeps me from screaming at the fates is the fact that I saw her seem a _little_ cautious as she was about to cross over from Brookline into Manhattan. Maybe she lives in Brookline. But how does that explain the _staff_?

But back to the main point. Brookline? After all of these years on telling us half-bloods not to go to Brookline, Chiron is send three of us there? As much as I hate to say it, I think that old centaur has finally lost it. But you can bet your sweet life that Clarisse isn't going to let this pass anytime soon.

I could hear Clarisse screaming in rage as I exited my cabin. I winced. None of the swears she used were recognizable, but it didn't help that none of them were in Greek. Every single one of them just _had_ to be in English.

"There is no way I am going to be left out of this, Chris! For the whole of my life, I had be practically dying to go see what Brookline is like, and I'm not going to back out of a chance! Do you hear me? I said, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

I felt sorry for Chris, the poor guy. Even he can't withstand the fury of the children of Ares. Heck, no one can!

I heard Chiron intervene. "Clarisse, we're going to be talking about this during dinner. Please do refrain from shouting at your fellow campers until we do so." Pfft. Like she was.

I started heading to the dining hall just as the conch shell was blown. You could practically see the excitement radiating off Annabeth ever since we rescued Percy. Percy was struggling to calm her down. He looked over to me, with a look that clearly stated "this is not over". Like I would tell _him _about Sadie. He's going to laugh his head off.

Truthfully, I was curious to see what Chiron said. Something was defiantly up. And I was going to find out no matter what.

**LINE, LINE, LINE, LINE ** **(MUSIC IS WONDERFUL!)**

I walked quickly to the hall and sat down at my table. I waited impatiently for the rest of the campers to file in. Being a Demigod didn't really leave you with the best patient skills, being ADHD and all. I was practically jumping in my seat as Chiron trotted over to Mr. D, earning myself a few odd glances. But who was I to complain? I glared at them, and the heads rapidly turned away. Chiron pounded his hoof on the table, and silence overcame the hall. Heads turned. Chiron cleared his throat.

"As you are all aware, a letter was sent to each of your cabins. Now, before we eat, I would like to discuss the letter." I scoffed. He was crazy to think we weren't interested. Chiron shot a glare in my direction. I tried to pull my innocent face, and looked in all directions before looking back at him. He raised an eyebrow. Damn that super hearing.

"Nico di Angelo", he called. "If you would kindly come up here and state what you saw this morning?" I was shocked to say the least. But the look in his gaze clearly stated "later". I gulped and stood to walk over to the table. The look on Chiron's face was the only thing that kept me from lying. I cleared my throat, finding it scratchy. Then I began.

"Early today, I was taking a walk along the border." At this point I was going to lie a bit, but changed my mind. "I was always curious as to what is in Brookline that makes it dangerous for us Demigods to set a toe past the invisible border. Well, as I was walking, I saw a girl about my age being attacked by a hellhound. I happened to think she was a mortal, so I quickly stabbed the hellhound with my sword with full intentions of using the mist." I drew in a breath. "But not before hearing her speak in a different language. I could tell she was swearing", signal a glare from Chiron, "and I didn't care much to what she said, so it didn't cross my mind until later. I then noticed, after dispatching the hellhound to the underworld, that she was carrying a staff, and something that looked like a boomerang. I guess you could call it a wand. Then she called me _Anubis." _I heard Annabeth gasp. "After I corrected her, I decided to have a chat, so I lead her to the nearest graveyard. Don't judge me; I felt safer there. Oh, and it was because she sorta lost her temper, and screamed at me", people snickered, I ignored them "so I decided it would be safer for me to go to a graveyard."

Travis yelled, "So the great Nico di Angelo is afraid of a girl? Never would have guessed", earning a glare from me, some snickers, and a whop on the head by Katie

"Travis, if I were you, I'd apologize", Percy muttered. He was glancing at Annabeth, who was in turn, nodding her head in approval. "I know from experience." Travis sighed.

"Sorry Katie, Nico. Satisfied?" I just glared, while Katie nodded her head. Chiron motioned for me to continue.

"One thing you should know is that she swore in Egyptian." There was a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the word _Egyptian. _I ignored it. "Well, we made it to the graveyard, she passed out for no reason, I had I talk with the _real_ Anubis, Egyptian god of Funerals, insulted him by calling him _dog _after he warns me to stay away from Sadie, the girl, he disappears as Sadie wakes up, she flips out on my, walks out of the graveyard, and that's it. Yeah." The campers broke out into a frantic mess. Chiron pounded his hoof _again_ on the table. I swear, he's going to break it someday.

"Thank you Nico for sharing your story with us. Please take a seat." As soon as I was seated down, he continued to speak. "Now, after dinner, I would like to speak with Nico, Percy and Annabeth. For the rest of you, curfew will be early. That's all." At these words, nymphs started to pass out food. I got up to give a portion of mine to the gods. The only thought as I sat back down was; _well, this is going to be interesting. _

After dinner, I stood up to go talk with Chiron, along with Annabeth and Percy. Chiron looked grave. He looked to Annabeth and said "I think there is something you would like to share with us." Annabeth just nodded and stood up straighter while Percy stared with his mouth agape. I swear, every time Percy sees Annabeth, he looks as if he had never seen a girl before. It's sickening. I snapped back when Annabeth spoke.

"The Egyptian gods are also alive."

**Sadie P.O.V.**

I know. I know. I shouldn't have flipped out on Nico. But he was sooooo infuriating. What else did you expect me to do? I've got to keep up my reputation. But Nico has a natural talent for being _really_ annoying.

I wonder what Anubis talked to him about. He most likely gave everything away. That's why Nico was so mocking before I stormed out on him. I'm going to go off into dream land and teach little Death Boy here a lesson. Oh, he is soo going to get it. Then I will hunt Nico down and _he _is going o get it. Woohoo! I'm on a roll here.

It took me less than five seconds to think through all of this. I felt very proud of myself. I opened a portal to New Orleans to go to Death Boy's favorite graveyard. _Oooh, _I thought. _He's going to get it!_ I felt very excited as the graveyard came into view. As soon as I stepped through the sand vortex, I stormed up to the gate, threw it open with a simple Ha-Di spell (okay, maybe I was overdoing it a _little. _But I don't care!) and started screaming for Anubis to get his godly butt out of the Duat.

"Anubis!" I screeched. I sounded like Neckbutt (okay, okay, NEKHBET!) . "Oui! Toilet paper god! Death boy! Get your ass up and out of the Duat like a good dog and come right here this very second!" as you can probably tell, I was pretty darn angry. Meanwhile, Anubis _poofed!_ into sight. He looked nervous. I grinned evilly. He gulped.

"Y, y, y, e, e, e, s, s, s, Lady Kane?" he stuttered. Good! He should be scared. I glared some more before starting.

"Now, Death Boy, what exactly did you tell Nico?" I asked sweetly. Anubis gulped again before starting.

"I, I, I was jealous. Jealous that _he_ took care of you when I should have. I told him to leave you alone. He found out who I was. That told him everything." Anubis hung his head in shame. If we weren't in the current situation, I would have screamed in joy and jumped up and down in my head. But I was disappointed. Looks like death gods, or sons of death gods for that matter (yes, I am including Carter) can be extremely annoying. Mainly because they don't tell you anything before it's too late. Before I met Nico, before _he_ found out, I would have loved to hear a confession like that from Anubis. But now, it was too late. I don't know why, but it just didn't seem right to have a relationship with Anubis. Besides, what about Anput? I know she is the female counterpart of Anubis, but thy had a child _together. _A child, for crying out loud! I sighed.

"Anubis", I said, "please understand that I conceder that to be very sweet. Perhaps had you told me earlier you would have ensured equal feelings back. But, now, I'm very uncertain to whether or not I still have the same feelings for you. Please do not take it against you personally. But what about Anput?" Anubis' face darkened.

"I knew I should have stopped this from happening. Now it's too late." I had barely caught those words when his form shimmered, and disappeared.

***~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~***

I slowly trudged down the hallway to my room. I could hear giggles from Jaz's room. Ever since Walt's curse was healed after finding his feelings for Jaz, they were always up to something. Never as bad as Carter and Zia, but close.

As I walked past Carter's room, I considered plugging my ears. Then I shrugged. It couldn't be _that _bad, could it? Oh, how wrong I was. I mean seriously, there are seven year olds here! I sprinted past to the bathroom.

After I finished being sick, I laid back into my bed. Just to jump up again as someone knocked. I groaned. Could anyone get some decent rest here? Carter looked around my door, only to have a table lamp smash into his face. You could hear muttering as his face was being repaired, and I knew I was in for it. But who was I to care? I stomped over, threw open the door, and crashed into Uncle Amos. He was frowning.

"Sadie," he began, "how many times must I remind you to not throw articles of furniture at your brother?" My shoulders slumped. Last time, I had to go for a month without any electronics, and I was stuck in my room, with magic stronger than my own enforcing it. Most likely, the punishment this time would be similar. I peered around Amos to look at Carter. Even having a _lamp_ smashed into his face could not wipe off the grin splitting his face in two. At my raised eyebrow, opened his mouth to shout.

"WE'RE GOING TO _SCHOOL_, SADIE!" My jaw dropped. No. _NO. _This was by far the worst punishment yet. _School_? I _HATE_ school! Uncle Amos should know that I blew things up in my past schools! That's one of the main reasons I got suspended so often! I groaned. Uncle Amos and Carter (including ZIA!) glared at me. I ignored them. I felt sick to the stomach. _AGAIN_! Life could not get any worse.

"Do I _have _to?" I asked. Now it was Carter's turn for his jaw to drop.

"Why, Sadie?" he asked. I snorted. If only the poor boy knew what was coming for him.

"What I'm trying to tell you Carter, is that school is horrible. You have to sit in a hard seat and listen to grown-ups called _teachers_ drone on and on the entire day. A waste of time, in my opinion." Carter opened his mouth to speck, but Amos beat him to it.

"Now, _Sadie_," he said. I could tell he was struggling to stay calm. "There is nothing for you three to do around here, so you might as well continue your education while you can. That's the end of this discussion!" And I stared at their retreating backs with my eyes wide open.

**What do you think?**

**Click the Button Below**


	6. HEHE Author's note

Hey guys.

Umm... Well someone commented on how my story was orginal-ish. And I sorta went web searching on Fanfiction to see what they meant.

Weelll... I sorta found out that there are stories that sound similar to mine. That were written before I wrote my story. I just wanted to let you know that I had NO IDEA about this.

That's all for now.

Hehe

Math


	7. BLOODY SCHOOL!

**Hehe... Well... I guess I sorta forgot to update... And I'm not blaming school work, just my own stupidity. As much as I would like to blame school...**

**I only own the plot. If anything seems like another story, I did not mean to make it so. **

**PS: Some references are from England. I went to school in England...**

**I wish this were an epic line...**

**Sadie P.O.V.**

To say I was fuming is an understatement. I turned into a screaming banshee. I kicked everything in sight, and I'm afraid to say Bast is currently nursing her tail back to health. Apparently she forgot she was a goddess in her moment of pain.

I didn't mean to kick her! It's just that, well, she was in her cat form and happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Amos kicked me out of the house as a form of punishment for injuring a goddess. In the rain. What sort of crazy lunatic kicks out his niece in the _rain_ for crying out loud! He _knows_ I can't stand school, and he also _knows_ that when I'm in a fury, you want to be on another continent, and yet he _infuriates_ me. Bloody hell. I almost forgot the meaning of my rant.

_School_. _Bloody _school for that matter. Even the House of Parliament are more interesting, and that's saying a lot. The only interesting part is when the MPs have to rush to be permitted into the House of Commons. The House of Lords was interesting. A little bit. They over did the gold, though. **(I saw the houses of parliament on a field trip). **

I, Sadie Kane, will _not in even a million years _go to school again! Unless of course, Amos wants me to blow it up. Most likely not. Sad.

I started to cough. I must be catching a cold. Joy. _Why don't you dump me down a sewage drain while you're at it? _I nod my head. I'm defiantly losing it. Time for Sadie to go curl up in a cemetery. Only, because of my past experiences, I don't want to. I know, I know. Shocking, right?

I involuntarily cursed. My life is horrid. I feel like a piece of rubbish being kicked around. Wait a second. I _am _a piece of rubbish being kicked around. My dear uncle and brother just love to torture me, no?

As I thought that, a turned the corner and crashed into an invisible force. To stand up and see strawberry fields.

Excellent. I some how ended up in Manhattan now. Isn't my life just stunning? Wait don't answer that. And how come I see a person that looks like Nico racing towards me with other people. They are shouting battle cries. I then realize they are shouting at something behind me. I turn to face a giant snaky-dragonish thing, when I look into its eyes. And freeze with terror. The last thing I see is a giant mouth with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth with venom dripping from them descending upon me.

**Just consider this as a line, kapesh? Kapesh. **

Sorry about the extremely short chapter. Just want to satisfy you guys.


	8. Extraordinarily Short Author's note

Extremely fast author's note:

I know Brooklyn (thanks for pointing out the correct spelling, anonymousreader666) is pretty much impossible for Sadie to walk from to Manhattan, but let's just pretend that she somehow miraculously completed the journey. I will try to make my chapters longer, it's just that I hadn't updated for a while. That's all. Thanks for understanding.

Math


	9. Chapter 7: I'm Dead

**Chapter 7: I'm dead**

**Author's Note: **I apologize for not updating. I just went through a stage where I criticized everything I did, especially after the deaths of some family members, and I could not write. I have read over the story, and also realized that in some ways, it was a bit immature at times. I will attempt to fix it. My goal is to at least finish this story.

And yes, I do realize that Sadie has been a jerk to Nico, and Nico seemed to be a perv. That, was when my older brother wanted to "help" co-write the story. He gave up soon later.

I'm going to pretend the **Serpent's Shadow** and the second segment of the **Percy Jackson** series did not happen. I do not own the original books.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I was shocked to say the least. We already have the Greek Gods? Who needs more gods? Then again the Egyptians have been around longer than we have. I started to have a mental breakdown, but on the outside, I kept up my cool façade.

Percy wasn't as good. That was justified when he screamed "WHAT?!" at the top of his lungs. We all flinched, and Annabeth slapped him. He muttered a quiet "sorry," and sat down.

"You heard me Seaweed Brain, or do I have to repeat myself?" Annabeth seethed. Percy shook his head quickly.

I shook my head myself. What a sad blubbering mess us males were reduced to these days because of females. Some of us just don't have any dignity left at all. It is truly sad.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Yes the Egyptian Pantheon is just as real as we are. However the gods don't, how do I say this, have "affairs" with mortals as ours do. They, uh, _forbid_ relationships between the gods and mortals."

I think I just heard Percy mutter "brutal." Annabeth hit him again.

Chiron continued. "However, the Egyptian gods do not have enough strength to stay in the mortal world in their own form, like ours do. Also, years of the magicians subsiding them has made them weaker, but they are still a force to be reckoned with. However, they require _hosts_, whether it is an in-animate object or an animal. Even a human being. Yet, if there is to much power in the host, it will burn up. Literally. These days, there aren't many hosts."

"What about the magicians?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah, yes," Chiron said. "The magicians. For a lack of a simpler way a putting it, they are like the Hecate cabin, on much more powerful. I'd say about five times as much." The three of us sat there, with our eyes wide open. I shuddered. Suddenly, I saw that boomerang wand thingy again, only I saw destruction coming from it. I gulped.

I was rendered speechless. So this _Sadie_ was a magician. And she could have killed me. With a flick of her wrist. I gulped. This was bad, really bad.

"So why are we going to Brooklyn?" Annabeth and I shook our heads. Only Percy would ask that.

Chiron smiled. "We believe the magicians are currently residing in Brooklyn." He said. I gulped. We were definitely going to get killed.

Sparring for a bit helped release some tension in me. The entire time, the Ares cabin was glaring at me. I sighed. I really didn't need them to be in the mood for killing; I had enough problems already.

I collapsed onto my bed. I was exhausted. Sparring was nice, but I had to make a break for it when some Aphrodite girls were giggling in my direction. I still remember what they did to Percy. Poor guy. He was traumatized for a week.

I sigh. What will happen to the underworlds now? I know father would not be happy. This was going to cause some major problems. But why didn't the gods let us know? I mean, I know there's that "no interfering" rule, but they could have given us a little bit of a warning. It was all too confusing.

I fell asleep only to be woken up by the yelling of campers. Running out of my cabin, I saw a huge drakon rearing up to attack a small figure on the ground. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Conner, who promptly fainted.

**Sadie P.O.V.**

Discovering that you're about to become lunch to a hideous monster is not exactly my cup of tea. I prefer attacking the demon first before it gets the chance to attack _me._ As fate has it, that was not the case. I was about to become a mid-day snack. So, I did what anyone would do: I screamed "HA-DI!"

Okay, maybe that was what _I_ would do. But when you have freakishly awesome powers like I do, you tend to go a little over the top. And by a little, I mean a lot. But hey, all in a day's work, no? Sadly, the effects of the spell weren't too clean. It was rather messy. A thin layer of shimmering golden dust layered upon me, and I sneezed. Chunks of dirt were splattered on me, as well as the crazy lunatics with swords and paintball guns in front of me.

Wait – crazy lunatics with swords and paintball guns? I'm definitely losing it. And to sum it up, some crazy guy that was half horse started walking, no _trotting_, up to me. Also, that Nico guy was staring as if I had grown another head, and was prancing around screaming that magical ponies did exist, and they flew over the rainbow.

Well, I _did_ just see a horse with wings in the sky, so I guess my thoughts were justified.

Everyone, please tell the entire world that Sadie Kane has officially lost her marbles. Gods, I sound like Gran. The half horse dude started to talk.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood," he began. "Judging from your facial expression, you can see through the mist, and therefore you are either a demi-god or -," he was cut off by a girl with blond hair and grey eyes.

"Are you an Egyptian magician?" she asked. Well, nice to know I'm not the only straightforward person in the world. Then again, how am I supposed to respond to a question like that? This is going to be a _very_ long and interesting experience. Hopefully I can get away with a little of my sanity.

I decided to speak. "I- uh- um- what I mean to say is…" Great! I can't even form a sentence now! Everyone seemed to implore me to go on.

I decided to go with a hopefully safer approach. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," I muttered. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who got attacked by a hellhound?" he so helpfully added. I glowered at him.

"I am not a damsel in distress!" I yelled. Nico held his hands up in surrender.

"Woah, woah." He said. "Cool it. I don't mean any harm." My glare intensified. He flinched. One of his friends chuckled. I switched my glare to him. His friend flinched. Horsie dude took a step forward.

"We have some questions for you," he said. "Do you really insist you have no idea what we're talking about?" I hesitated then nodded. He sighed. I raised an eyebrow. Someone in the back of the crowd whistled. I decided to go for a more Sadie like approach. I took a deep breath. I was going to have a decent conversation.

Oh, who am I kidding. That is _not_ a Sadie like approach. My hand twitched, ready to retrieve my staff and wand from the Duat at a moment's notice. I was going to settle this with a good old fight. Then I realized that would blow my cover. Instead, I cracked my knuckles, noticing some burly kids doing the same. I stopped for a second. Those kids looked really buff, even the girl! I was starting to reconsider my ideas.

Who cares. I'm gonna blow my cover anyway.

" I'm calling the police and reporting signs of strange activities here!" I screamed. Then I yelled "HA-DI!" at the top of my lungs and hightailed it out of there. Oh yeah Sadie. Way to be inconspicuous.

I was always one for dramatics.

Sprinting past the Empire State building in the freezing rain, I started to wonder to myself how I had even managed to get to Manhattan in the first place. I mean, I knew I walked for a while, but from Brooklyn to Manhattan? That's just crazy. I guess my endurance wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Then again, I hadn't expected to ever see flying ponies and half horsemen. As soon as this was over, I planned to get my head checked. Something wasn't right, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. Detective Sadie at your service. Who needs Carter when you've got me! So what if I'm a little egotistical. Sue me.

I dove into the nearest metro stop and prayed that I wasn't being followed.

"Where have you been?!" What, no welcome home? Even after kicking your niece out into the cold rain? My family is cruel. Then again, we're Egyptian magicians. The ancient Egyptians probably did worse to their kids. I shudder at the thought. History could be so cruel. I only hope it won't repeat itself. I looked back at Uncle Amos.

"I was cooling off my temper. Please don't be too mad. I'm so tired and I just want to go to sleep. I'll even apologize and everything in the morning!" I know what your thinking. Sadie Kane, apologizing? But I _was_ tired. And I did just want to sleep and take a shower. Okay maybe I did cross my fingers during the "I'll apologize" part, but hey; I'm Sadie Kane.

My dear uncle raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He didn't buy it. I decided to add a kicked puppy look just for side effects. He sighed.

Sadie: 1

Uncle Amos: 0

I dragged my feet up the stairs to my room, and collapsed onto my bed, forgetting about my shower. Please, to whoever was listening above, just let me have a decent night's rest. Of course. I got the opposite.

I'd like to say I had a peaceful night's rest. But then, I'd be lying. Ever since Carter and I saw our father releasing the souls of some of the gods, I've never had a decent wink of sleep. I was actually starting to regret insisting to spy on our father. And Sadie Kane _does not_ by any means _regret anything_. And yet, here I was face palming in the Duat. Where has my dignity gone? Down the same drain as my sanity.

I watched as I saw the same strawberry fields I had seen earlier in the day. It was now dark out. Kids about my age were busy at work, running back and forth between cabins and the fields, while others were sparring or swimming. I noticed that the weather around the cabins was clear, but it was raining by the fields. I'm not dumb; I can tell there is some kind of force field there.

I felt my soul being pulled towards a big red building. I passed through the walls, and saw the blonde girl from earlier, along with Nico, the horse dude, some guy drinking soda, and a boy with black hair. They seemed to be deep in conversation. The guy drinking soda was plump, and seemed to have a bad attitude to boot. I gathered that from the faces he was making. I stuck my tongue out at him, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

So I'm immature. So what. This is me. Embrace my awesomeness.

I focused back on the conversation, but I couldn't hear anything. I frowned. What was going on?

Drifting towards the table in my awesome chicken form, I read a piece of paper saying something about three kids going to a specific school. I gasped. _My_ school. Well, it wasn't my school yet; I still had to blow it up. I quickly recognized Nico's name on the sheet, and guessed that the Percy guy and Annabeth girl were the two people next to him. I shrugged there wasn't anything else of much interest to me.

Wait. That means Carter, Zia and I would see them at school. I started to freak out.

I watched as the horseman's mouth formed the words "Egyptian" and "be careful". I tried to understand what else he was saying, but couldn't. I gritted my teeth. Carter was _so _going to kill me when I woke up. I could only hope I would make it past the judgment of my soul. I sighed. How I missed little Ammit.

I focused on the guy with the soda. He seemed bored. I guess I would feel that way too if I was in a conversation I didn't want to be in. However, I felt a little nervous. I just realized that there was this strong aura around this fat guy. It seemed almost godly. Sort of how Carter looked like in the Duat with Horus yapping in his head. I smacked my forehead again. I was really losing it. It was almost embarrassing.

Shrugging, I turned back to the fat guy. He had frozen, and was stiff. He cautiously looked around the room. The other occupants didn't notice. I shrank in my spot. And then, he looked straight at me.

I woke up to the feeling of being stabbed in the stomach and groaned in pain. I turned my head to my clock, and clutching my head as words rang through them. _Spying isn't nice, is it Sadie Kane?_

**Author's Note: **How was this as a forgive me chapter? I will try to upload the next one soon, but my schedule is a little messed up, so I won't be posting at specific times.


	10. Chapter 8: SML

**Authors note:** There's really nothing much to say right now. I've probably let the lot of you down because I haven't been updating at all for the past year. What can I say? I find it difficult to get all of my thoughts down on paper, and I frankly have not got the time at all to write. To add more annoyances to the list, I've been more interested in different series recently, and my inspiration has been little to non-existent. Y'all probably don't want to hear my life problems, right? :P Sorry about that. I'll do what I can to continue the story, and I'm really sorry for letting a lot of you down.

I don't own the original plots.

**Chapter 8: SML (A more PG version of FML, using the word "screw" instead of ****)**

**Sadie's P.O.V**

For a few minutes, I just lay in my bed, stunned. I could hear my heart pounding in my ribcage, my body was shuddering, and I felt like I had an enormous migraine coming. I knew it wasn't a rare case during these "visions" to be noticed by the people (or mythical beings) that you were more or less spying on. It was the feeling of pain in my gut, like I had been run through with a knife that scared me. I've never heard of something like that happening before, and I wasn't too psyched by the fact that I had been the first to experience it.

But who was the man that stared me down? Though he looked like a big wuss and drunkard, I couldn't deny that I didn't feel the power only gods had radiating off of him in waves. Did all gods have to be so scary? It's like they all got together one day and decided _oh, let's see who can make Sadie Kane scream like a baby and wet her pants first, hmm?_ I hate my life.

The voice when I woke up. At first, I had thought that it was the man I saw staring at me (now dubbed Drunky for lack of a better word) but I was fairly certain that the voice had been female. It seemed unlikely that Drunky had spoken to me in my head. And even if he was a god, which was very likely, I didn't have the slightest idea on how he could have known my name, unless all gods have some sort of magical name reading system. Which was very unlikely. Forget all the times Egyptian gods I've never heard of knew my name; this dude was _not_ an Egyptian god, and therefore, Drunky couldn't possibly know my name. Hopefully.

I shook my head. All of this thinking was getting to me. But I couldn't stop here. Not when I had so many unanswered questions. The horsy man from yesterday had mentioned something about a "camp half-blood" and "demi-gods." I had to find out what he meant, even if it killed me.

Okaaay, I would rather stay alive and hopefully in one piece, but I was curious enough to want to do some research on this new topic. I couldn't ask Uncle Amos, because he was still pissed at me, and would ask too many questions. I couldn't ask Bast because she was still pissed at me for accidently kicking her, and would probably stare at me in confusion, then go talk to the other gods about how Sadie Kane lost it. I couldn't ask Carter, because he would probably stare at me, laugh, then stare some more. Oh, and he probably is still pissed at me. God forbid I ask anyone else in this place, because I most likely pissed them off one way or another, or they just wouldn't understand. So this, ladies and gentlemen, is how the great Sadie Kane found herself sneaking into a gods forsaken library. Not literally, of course.

Now, you may ask, O' great Sadie Kane, why in the seven hells are you going to a _library_ of all places, especially when there is one oh so conveniently placed in the building you are currently in. First of all, I would start off answering by saying that there are no seven hells; your soul just gets devoured by Ammit. Second of all, well there's our problem.

You see, some of the people who aren't too happy with us right now (*cough* Carter) tend to spend a _lot _of time in the library. Why, I haven't the slightest clue. It bewilders me as well. Also, my _dear_ Uncle Amos happens to have certain- , well how should I put this? To be blunt, the whole place might as well be Fort Knox. The security is horrendous, and he would see me prowling around, and then would question me. And we all know how much I hate having to answer questions.

But before we skip ahead to me sneaking into a place of learning, we should most likely get back to the fact that I was still in bed. In my pajamas. And Amos was still upset about yesterday. And I still had to get ready for a day full of chores. Oh, and did I add that school's starting tomorrow? No? Well, now I have, and you might as well hang a banner over my head saying "SML."

I was going to get to the bottom of whatever was happening. I just had to know what was going on. The world I had grown used to understanding was changing again, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was like I was transported to a different universe in my sleep. However, first I needed breakfast.

I was hungry; don't judge me.

I crawled out from under the covers of my bed, and shivered as my feet hit the cold ground. Grabbing my clothes for the day and my toiletries, I dragged my feet towards the bathroom to get ready. I probably looked like a zombie, and I felt like it too.

I locked the door behind me as I stared into the mirror. My eyes looked dull and confused, my hair limp. The highlights were fading from the strands of hair. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my mouth was set in a thin line. I was a mess.

I sighed as the warm water hit my back. I washed my hair, careful to not get any shampoo or conditioner into my eyes. For a few moments, I just stood there, relishing the feeling of water. I don't know how long I stayed there for, but soon my fingers began to get wrinkled, and the water cold.

As I left the bathroom I glanced again in the mirror. My hair looked cleaner, and less limp. My eyes weren't as heavy as they were before, but the bags were still noticeable. Shaking my head, I knew that was the best I could get myself to look. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't vain, but I usually felt amazing after a shower, and didn't look too bad to boot. I wasn't sure when all of the exhaustion came crashing down on me. I frowned. No, I did remember. It was when I first met Nico, and was dragged into this whole mess. It seemed as if things were only going even more downhill than they were already.

I flicked my eyes to the clock as I left my room to go downstairs. It read 9:23 A.M. Usually I would sleep until noon or later on Sundays. Thanks to that ba trip I had, I woke up 3-4 hours too early. I face palmed mentally. It was too late to go back to sleep. I should have checked the time before I freshened up.

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for the inquisition I would receive upon going downstairs. Now was really not a time for me to face my brother and uncle.

As I not-so-gracefully tumbled down the stairs, I could hear the dull murmur of voices in the kitchen and patio, and face palmed. No, really. I had forgotten about the other _people_ that were staying here. Mission get to the library was getting a lot more difficult than I had originally thought it would be. As I tried to make my way silently towards the exit, I froze when I heard my uncle call my name.

"SADIE," he yelled. "GET INTO THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE," I screamed back at him. Squaring my shoulders, I slowly stepped into the kitchen, aware of the stares everyone was giving me. I was almost tempted to tell them to take a picture, but it wouldn't help me, and I knew it. Before Uncle Amos could speak, I quickly cut in.

"I know from past schools that I need to get a few supplies. Could you give me a list? I really want to get this over with," I groaned. Amos looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"If that's the case," he started, " then you wouldn't mind if Carter and Zia tagged along, would you? After all, neither have ever gone to school before so it would be benifi-" I cut him off.

"NO! I, uh mean, no. I need some time to clear my head a little right now. I was also planning on make a detour to get some more hair color, and they probably don't want to be dragged around for that. My taste in supplies is also a little different so…" I trailed off hopefully. The last part was a bit far fetched, but I crossed my fingers behind my back. Carter spoke up.

"She's right Uncle Amos. And I think Zia and I will be perfectly fine getting school supplies."

I had never been so grateful of my brother in my life. Okay, maybe that was stretching it a little, but still. As Amos slowly nodded his head in agreement and brought out a list, I shot forward, grabbed both the list and a bagel, then sprinted out the door before anyone could stop me. I didn't stop running until I was a good distance away, and slowed down to eat my bagel. I couldn't keep myself from laughing. As usual, Sadie Kane had made her escape. With food too. Today didn't seem so bad after all.

I had just jinxed my entire day.

**Haven't done this for a while. EPIC LINE OF AWESOMENESS :P**

I made my way to the Brooklyn Public Library. I felt so out of place as soon as I stepped inside the building. It was deathly quiet. Too quiet. I ignored the fact that it was early morning on a Sunday. I mean, you should still hear someone walking around, right? A little cautious, I quickly walked towards a building map, nodding at some librarians as I stepped by. At least, I thought they were librarians. They had a librarianish feel to them. Checking the layout once, I nearly slapped my forehead. I wasn't even sure what to look for! I sighed as I turned around towards the people working at the desks near the entrance. I stepped up to one of them.

"Er, excuse me miss.." I started. She stared back up at me. I smiled sheepishly. "Where can I find the section on, erm," I internally tore my brain apart until she spoke up.

"Perhaps on Egyptian mythology?" I looked at her in shock, then shook my head. "Ah," she continued, "I saw a few teenagers about your age here earlier asking about that. I thought it might have been a school project." I chuckled nervously. Shit. Those may have been the people I saw at the camp yesterday. I turned my attention back to the woman. "Well, if you don't mind me suggesting, perhaps you could look into Greek mythology. If I do recall correctly, those kids mentioned something about it as well. Perhaps that is what your school project is on?"

I grinned at her, said my thanks, and was off. It didn't cross my mind that it seemed a little too easy. After all, what were the chances that those kids from Manhattan would be in Brooklyn? And what harm could a librarian do? Besides, I had more important things to worry about. I hurried off to the Greek Mythology section.

Later on, I massaged my forehead. Reading so many books had taken its toll on me. I read all about the Greek demigods as if in a trance. I sighed. Why couldn't Anubis and I have a relationship when all of the Greek gods and goddesses did? Still, a selfish part of me didn't want to see Anubis with anyone else but me. I shook my head. So that meant that there was a high chance that Nico… was a demigod. Groaning. I felt like hitting my head against the table. Why couldn't anything be simple? All the attractive guys had to be off-limits one way or another. My forehead met the table. Wood, meet Sadie's head. Sadie's head, meet wood. Your relationship should be enough to give me a bigger headache.

My inner ramblings were awakened by a crashing noise. I rushed towards the sound. As I ran, my eyes moved over a sign reading _Egyptian Mythology: Second Floor._ I frowned. The crashing was coming from the second floor. I sprinting up the steps only to take cover when a bookcase came flying past. My breath was coming in gasps. I could feel the adrenaline for a battle building up, when I heard a male voice holler.

"Take cover Annabeth!" the voice screamed. The voice of a girl yelled back at him.

"Percy Jackson, you good for nothing Seaweed Brain, MOVE!" I shuddered. My ears were ringing from that. I froze when I heard the first voice, Percy, I think, call out.

"Nico? Nico, where the hell are you? Bianca will come back to life just to kill me if you die!" Shit. That erased all doubt. The kids who I saw at that half-blood camp thingy were here. The kids who just might be Greek demigods. I was ready to run when I heard another voice, _Nico's_ yell.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING _SCYTHIAN DRACANAE,_ I WILL MURDER YOU!" Yep. That voice sounded familiar. I was definitely screwed over. I peeked around the corner of the bookcase I was hiding behind to take a look at the battle.

The mortals had already fled from the scene, yelling something about a giant snake or another. It gave me bad thoughts about Apophis. But what I saw horrified me. The three teens I had seen at the camp were battling seven of the strangest creatures I had ever seen. And after fighting many demons, I can say that I've seen a lot. I guessed these to be the Scythian Dracanae Nico was yelling about. They had the upper body of a woman, but their lower torso and legs were two snakes. And it scared the crap out of me.

I watched as Nico swung at one, driving it back behind some bookcases before it charged at him again. They were clearly outnumbered, but just as I thought that, the dark haired boy, who I guessed was Percy, swung his sword through one of the demons, leaving it to burst into golden dust. Two more quickly followed, falling at the hands of Annabeth and Nico. I had to cover my mouth when one of them nearly stabbed Nico. I felt so hopeless. I couldn't shoot a spell, or I might have risk hitting one of them. I was so distracted, that I almost didn't notice the librarian from before coming up behind me.

"Miss, you have to leave now!" I all but yelled. She laughed, and I watched in horror as she transformed into one of the demons.

"You don't sssmell like a demigod, but you do ssseem tasty," she hissed. "A little taste won't do much harm, hmmm?" I tried to back up, but my back was already pressed against the bookcases. Think Sadie, think! You're a freaking magician!

"HA-DI," I bellowed, pointing at the woman-turned-demon. She shrieked, and dissolved into a pile of gold dust.

I sighed. As much as I enjoyed blowing things up, I really needed to learn new spells. I turned back to watch the demigods. Percy and Annabeth were fighting the last two demons, while Nico was looking around, suspicious. Our eyes met for a second, and his widened. _Shit._ He saw me. He turned to say something to his comrades, but by then I was already sprinting down the stairs, and out the door of the library. Someone might have yelled at me to stop. I didn't listen. I was getting out of there.

There was a _very good _reason I never went into libraries.

I trudged along the side of the road towards the nearest pharmacy. I grabbed a couple of pencils and pens, some dark colored binders and blank books, and was about to head out when I paused. I quickly made my way to the cosmetics section, and grabbed silver and black nail polish bottles, then went to go get hair dye. I looked at my options, and settled on a royal blue color. Smiling a little, I bought my supplies, and headed home, intending to warn the others about the demigods, and get to work on my hair. Hopefully this would keep Amos from sending us to school. Just in case though, I had got my school materials, and knew a nifty spell to help blow things up.

As I walked in, no one was to be seen. I guessed they were either training or reading, or both. Who knew? I went upstairs to my room, dumped my bag on my bed, snatched up the hair dye, and went to the nearest bathroom to get to work on giving myself blue highlights. At least I could amuse myself until I saw the others. I growled as some of the dye dripped down the side of my face. Before it could stain my skin, I snatched a towel and blotted the little trail of royal blue. While I waited for the hair dye to set, I took out the nail polish and got to work.

Applying nail polish to my nails wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I finally decided on a base layer of black, and attempted to make a French tip using the silver polish. I painted my toenails black, 'cause why not? As I waited for my nails to dry, I thought about looming presence of school the next day. I really didn't want to go, as it was ridiculously boring, but who knows what might happen if I didn't? I couldn't skip, mainly because Uncle Amos might get my parents involved, and that was terrifying, but I might also never get to see Nico again.

Woah, woah, wait. Why the hell did I just think about Nico now? I hardly even knew the guy, so there was no reason why I should be acting like a hormonal teenager, right? Well, I sort of was a hormonal teen, soooo… But Nico had left an impression on me, whether I wanted to admit it or not, and I knew I was screwed. Why couldn't I have stuck with just liking Anubis, for gods' sake? But knowing Anubis could have had something going on for centuries with another goddess… I felt jealous, but I didn't want to be the type of person to ruin someone's existent or nonexistent relationship.

I did not feel like Sadie Kane anymore. I sighed as I washed out the remnants of the hair dye. The blue didn't look too bad. I heard Carter yelling he was back downstairs, and shook my head as I walked out of the bathroom. I needed to blow something up. Now.

Uncle Amos was lounging around downstairs, talking with Carter and Zia by the time I was walking down the stairs. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the new color in my hair, but didn't say anything more. Carter and Zia stopped talking as I walked into the room.

"Hey sis," Carter started off slowly, "Have you heard about the explosion down at the library? Some people were screaming about escaped snakes from the zoo." I don't know what was in me, or what I was thinking, but I let everything out. That was one sure sign that something was wrong with Sadie Kane. I never tell anyone everything. Unless necessary. Which this sort of was. So, you know what? Ignore that last bit.

I told the three of them of how I had met Nico, how I has nearly gotten eaten by a demon (Carter snorted at that), my interaction with the demigods at the camp with the horsy dude (Zia frowned, as did Uncle Amos), my unwelcomed ba trip to the Duat (Amos frowned even more), and running into them at the library (Carter smirked at the library bit, but frowned when he heard about the demons. Amos and Zia were already frowning). I purposely left out the bit involving Nico and Anubis. I still didn't know how I felt about that interaction. Uncle Amos let out a sigh.

"Well," he started off. I looked up hopefully. During the exchange, I had stayed focused on my toes. "Well, just because this all happened, don't think I won't send you to school Sadie." I shook my head quickly. "However, the three of you will have to be careful, and don't give away more information than necessary. Perhaps I can see if Walt as an amulet that can be used to divert the attention of others from the user. Gods know you will need it."

I sighed in relief. I had been doing a lot of sighing recently. At least I would get to see Nico again. At this, I had to hold myself back from frowning. Why was I still obsessed over him? I didn't get it, and hoped that the feelings I had inside would disappear when I saw his smug little face again. Deep inside, I knew that wouldn't happen. Uncle Amos dismissed us. I walked back to my room, ignoring the concerned looks Carter and Zia were shooting me. I had enough on my mind at the moment. I couldn't focus on anything else.

By then, it was approaching evening time. I called back to Carter that I would be going to sleep early. He asked if I was okay, and I responded affirmative. I just felt tired. It felt like sometime during the day, a suction tube just sucked out all of my energy, leaving me in a tired heap. I got ready for bed.

As I lay down, I thought I heard my mom speaking to me. I smiled as I remembered her when I was little. As her voice disappeared, I tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. Then I heard Isis speak.

"Sleep child." She said. And I did.

**Author's note: **I might not have Nico P.O.V. often. I can't really think of what to have him think or say or do. So y'all probably will be seeing a lot of Sadie in the future. Hopefully this would be up to standards. Sorry if Sadie seems a bit OOC at the moment, but it will hopefully pass by the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up.

Peace


End file.
